


A Quick Break

by radvsblue



Category: Persona 3, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Junpei is a dick sometimes, M/M, chubby!Minato, im honestly not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvsblue/pseuds/radvsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I suggest that we take a short break over here, in this appetite-stimulating area."<br/>"Our leader doesn't need a specific area to stimulate his appetite, eh, Minato?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and feedback would be really appreciated !  
> Hope you like it !

The group enters a large, empty group in the display. Minato is prepared to keep on forward, wanting to be done with this 'You In Wonderland' as soon as possible, but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"We've been walking for hours. Can we talk a break?" Junpei asks, heaving a great sigh. Minato looks at the rest of the group, but it's only Junpei who looks run down.  
"What, you're worn out already? Looks like you're out of shape," Akihiko chimes in, stretching his arms across his body. Minato thinks that he must be loving this, and mentally rolls his eyes, amused.

"Whaaaaat?" Junpei exclaims. "It's not just me! Back me up here, Rei-chan!"

"Oh, yes! I'm starving!"

"I suggest that we take a short break over here, in this appetite-stimulating area," Aigis says. Minato turns his head to look at her, since she had been standing in his blind spot. He wouldn't admit that she startled him, but it was likely that she could tell.

He goes completely rigid as he feels hands on him, Junpei pinching the skin above his waist through his shirt. "Our leader doesn't need a specific area to stimulate his appetite, eh, Minato?"

He doesn't respond, too shocked to think of anything to say. No one else speaks and the pause quickly becomes awkward. Eventually, Junpei lowers his hand and backs off. Minato was preparing himself to just forget about it, but Shinjiro pushes his way forward from where he'd been standing towards the back with Mitsuru.

"You really going to talk to your leader like that?" he asks, getting right up in Junpei's space. He only has three inches on the underclassman, but he also has intimidation on his side.

"I- uh..." Junpei laughs, clearly nervous. Shinjiro takes another step forward, forcing Junpei to retreat backwards.

"How 'bout I rephrase that, huh?" Shinjiro asks. Minato thinks that the following pause is for dramatic effect, but Shinjiro will later confess that he was building up his courage for what he would say next. "You really going to talk to _my boyfriend_ like that?"

No one says anything and Junpei seems especially speechless. After nearly two minutes of awkward silence, Minato decides to break it and grabs onto Shinjiro's arm, pulling on it just enough to break his intense concentration on Junpei.

"It's fine. He was only teasing."

Shinjiro frowns, but relents. The room seems to sigh with the loss of tension and Yukari comments on the decor to change the subject. Minato mumbles that he's going to look over the map before leaving Shinjiro's side. He pretends to do so while waiting by the door for everyone to finish resting, staying out of all the conversations taking place. He feels awkward, humiliated, and isn't sure if people are actually looking at him or if it's just his imagination, to busy pretending to be absorbed in the notebook to risk looking up.  
A few minutes later, they move on from the room. Minato doesn't talk to anyone unless he has to and immediately heads to the Velvet Room after they decided that they needed to head back for supplies, knowing that no one would follow.

Shinjiro finds him later, after Minato decided that he couldn't continue ignoring everyone. He was in the food court, looking over the map again and making small notes.  
"Hey," Shinjiro mumbles, sitting next to him. He waits until Minato looks at him before continuing. "You okay?"

Minato shrugs, turns off his MP3, and slides his headphones off his ears to rest on is neck.

"Talk to me."

"You know that I'm no good at that," Minato replies, going back to his notes.

"We're both terrible at... talking about things. Feelings. I get it," Shinjiro says, taking the pencil from Minato's hand. This was a serious conversation and he figured that they should at least be looking at each other for it. "But this is important. Are you okay?"

Minato sighs. He keeps his eyes on the table while he collects his thoughts, but makes the effort to actually look at Shinjiro when he answers.

"I'm okay, I think. What Junpei said bothers me, but I know he didn't mean anything by it."

Shinjiro frowns. "Why does it bother you?"

"It's embarrassing to have that pointed out," he says, clearly confused on why his boyfriend even needed to ask that.

"Well, yeah, I guess for most people it is," Shinjiro admits. "But you're healthy and in better shape than that clown, so why should it bother you?"

"Most people don't equate fat with being healthy."

Shinjiro nods and seems to think on that for a bit. He lets Minato take his pencil back and the two sit in silence for a while.

Eventually, the silence is broken by Shinjiro, who appears to have come to a conclusion.

"Fuck most people."

Minato laughs quietly, not having expected such a blunt statement, and Shinjiro joins him after a moment, glad to see his boyfriend in higher spirits compared to earlier.

"I'm not normally insecure about my body," Minato confesses after their laughter has calmed down. "So you don't need to worry."

Shinjiro nods, mumbles "that's good" and takes Minato's hand, squeezing it. Minato smiles, a rarity, and Shinjiro is glad that he catches it because it lasts only a moment.

"Thank you, though. For worrying," Minato says before pressing a quick kiss to Shinjiro's lips.

"Anytime."


End file.
